


Short Skirt

by bitterbeefcake



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Half-Elf, M/M, No Sex, Ranger - Freeform, Teasing, barbarian, erran is too possessive for his own good, firbolg, laszlo's up to the usual and looking like a snack on the boat, mention of past-relationships, which is really hot ngl idec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbeefcake/pseuds/bitterbeefcake
Summary: Laszlo and the gang are cooped up on a boat for a month and Erran decides to let his jealousy get the better of him when he finds a crewman staring at his little bf for too long.No nasty this time, just awkward tension/two idiots figuring out their boundaries in their new relationship.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Short Skirt

_ His kilt’s rising up,  _ the blue firbolg thought to himself, catching a glimpse of the oblivious half-elf’s tattooed inner thigh creeping out to say hello as the smaller man adjusted his sitting position. It had been around three weeks since he and his new crew began their journey across the sea, and the big firbolg was feeling...testy, despite his many years of experience. While the ship was big, it was still cramped living quarters, all of the main gaggle of friends sleeping in the same room, rotating on who gets to share the musty bed.  _ Never being able to claim what’s mine, _ he growled in his head, watching his idiot boy stretching his arms up, cricking his joints as he spoke haughtily to his friends.

Erran was half-listening to the conversation, leaning against the mast, trying his best not to look like his boy was affecting him so much. Other crew members were around as well, some on their breaks. It was a particularly hot day that afternoon, and Erran was struggling to maintain his usual calm composure with the heat baking him in his loose shirt and kilt. Kilts were really not suitable for this weather, but he didn’t think to bring any pants, so he stubbornly huffed, wiping his brow. Other members of the crew were mostly shirtless, like his boy, showing off his extravagant (and new, Erran added to himself) tattoos covering almost every inch of the boy’s back.

Out of the corner of his eye, a younger, tall human lad stopped his work to take a break as well, leaning over a barrel as he listened to the bard in the group suddenly break into a silly song to cheer everyone up. It seemed as though this human had also noticed Laszlo, the idiot half-elf in his revealing state, and cleared his throat a bit, making Erran pointedly watch his reactions. 

The human got more comfortable, eyes never leaving the half-elf’s exposed lower body, and sighed wistfully to himself, his bottom lip between his teeth. Erran paused, making sure his eyes weren’t fooling him as he followed the human’s gaze to his boy’s privates.  _ He’s fucking looking where he shouldn’t, _ Erran felt his hackles rising, suddenly hyper-aware of Laszlo’s black underwear coming into view, his covered dick partially exposed. Flicking his tail in annoyance, Erran crossed his arms to his chest, trying to keep his composure.

“Laddie,” he called out to Laszlo, forcing himself to stay calm.  _ I’m 500 years old fer fuck’s sake, this shouldn’t affect me like this  _ he thought, motioning for him as he caught his attention. “Could ye come help me wit the horses, they’re actin’ up again,” he lied, watching Laszlo sigh, fluidly rising from his spot.

“If Neacal is fucking raising hell with Cranberry again, I’m going to lose my damn mind,” he barked, brushing off his ass as he paced over towards the tall firbolg, his pecs bouncing slightly to the rhythm of his steps. The boy walked past him towards where the horses were kept down below, the older man following him closely.  _ A little too closely _ , the boy thought, always hyper-aware of his proximity around the big man.  _ His belly’s practically brushing against me every other step. _ He swallowed, clearing his throat as he made his way to turn towards the so-called stables, which was really just a big corner of the storage room. 

“Ah ah, not yet,” Erran spoke, looking to make sure they were alone and suddenly grabbing Laszlo’s muscled upper arm and yanking him towards the kitchens. Thankfully no one was around, and he shut the door behind him, pushing a confused Laszlo face first into the closest counter and rubbing his half-hard dick into the boy’s back. 

“Whoa whoa, what--,” Laszlo said sharply, panic making his voice rise as he felt Erran’s engorged cock rubbing against his covered ass. “The fuck man, someone might come in!” He looked back towards the door, terrified that one of the random crew members might see him in such a lewd state. “E-Erran come on, lay off,” he pleaded, desperately trying to move away as the older man grunted behind, purposely aiming a hard hump into his boy, sending him forwards into the counter more.

“It’ll be fine, laddie, no one’s here,” he teased, pressing a hand down Laszlo’s tattooed back and holding him in place. With his other hand, he pushed the boy’s kilt up, filling his hand entirely with the boy’s ridiculously plump ass. “I’ll be quiet, promise.” 

“Come on, man, please,” he worriedly repeated his words, voice trembling as Erran’s dick brushed against his clothed balls and soft cock, all but holding onto the counter for dear life. He was a private guy when it came to public affection, his past experiences making him nervous with it all.  _ Shit, _ he gasped as Erran took both of his asscheeks and squeezed them around his huge cock. Hearing his boy’s little noises, Erran assumed he was playing coy, chuckling as he squeezed those cheeks on as much of his leaking dick as possible. Laszlo struggled internally, wanting so badly to say  _ you’re freaking me out, stop _ but his nerves got the better of him and he kept silent. He didn’t think Erran would ever beat him for not being in the mood, but he couldn’t help but remember how it was back in the day with the...others. 

“Laddie, yer uh...not into this are ye,” Erran commented, his dick brushing against the boy’s still softened clothed cock. He could feel the boy trembling, but he thought it was his usual nervous excitement. The air was different then; realizing that his boy was petrified but still pliant, and he immediately backed away, pushing himself into the opposite counter.

“Whoa hey, lad, ye alright? Laszlo,” he called out, trying to maintain his composure but losing it when the boy didn’t move, his kilt still pushed up revealing his clothed bottom.  _ Is he too scared to move? _ The firbolg thought, worry knitting his brow. 

“I-I’m sorry, lad. I wanted to fool around wit ye and I didn’t ask,” he tried to explain, not meaning to sound selfish. “I saw a boy looking up yer skirt on deck and I--,”

“What?” Laszlo dumbly asked, finally finding the courage to speak, still in his same position. He turned his head a bit but refused to look directly at Erran. “Who?”

“The lad on the barrel,” Erran said, feeling his gut drop at his boy’s voice.

“Oh, him,” Laszlo mumbled, adjusting his position and spreading his legs more, nervous that Erran wasn’t touching him.  _ Is he mad, _ he thought, arching his back more to invite his lover to return to what he needed.

“Y’know him?” Erran couldn’t help but ask, already knowing he did. O _ ’course he fucking knows him, we’re all on a boat at sea for weeks at a time, I’d be shocked if he dinna know him at this point. _ Erran noticed his boy spreading himself out more, but didn’t want to touch him, worried he’d upset him further.

“Laszlo, y’don’t...don’t do that, jus’ relax yerself, aye?” he tried to say reassuringly.

“N-no, please do what you need, I-I’ll be good,” Laszlo hated the words that spilled out, groaning to himself for resorting back to his old ways when he lived as the Regno guard’s plaything three years ago. “Please, I’ll be good, come here.” He raised himself on his tiptoes, pressing even further into the counter, presenting as best he could.

“Enough,” Erran said a little too loudly, startling the half-elf. “I don’t want ye to do what yer not comfortable with jus’ to sate me,” he stated, finally giving up and going to move the boy’s kilt down for him. “M’sorry fer not stoppin’ when y’said no.” Laszlo began breathing heavily, stuttering to himself, and quickly changed his position to kneel in front of the firbolg, his hands going up the man’s kilt to grasp onto his flaccid dick.

“Wait no, I’ll be good, please, okay? Please, I can--,” he rushed to say, going to kiss the firbolg’s hooded cockhead before Erran yanked his hands away, kneeling down. Laszlo panicked, not knowing what he needed to do to make it better, and couldn’t help the tears that began to fall.  _ We’re back to this, huh, _ he thought in his head.  _ Begging to be used like the little bitch you’ll always be.  _

  
“Easy there, laddie, easy,” Erran calmly tried to say, his voice shaking. He brought the boy to his chest, enveloping him in his arms. “I’m no’ gonna hurt ye, Laszlo. Please know tha’,” he mumbled into the half-elf’s temple , kissing it softly. “Y’don’t have to do anything y’don’t want to. I shouldn’t ha’ forced ya down here, I’m sorry.” He embraced his boy as he shook.

“Shit…” Laszlo cursed, finally letting his sobs out. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t --,” 

“Y’don’t need to explain. Yer alright, I’m here,” Erran interrupted, placing a hand on his boy’s hair and squishing him to his chest. Laszlo inhaled deeply, smelling his lover’s warm fur and scent, thankful that Erran knew this would calm him.  _ Nasty boy, _ Erran couldn’t help to think, smiling to himself. 

“I-I...fuck, man. Um…” he mumbled into Erran’s chest, moving his hands to grasp onto the soft fur. “I’m sorry,” the boy continued. “I don’t know how to…I don’t know how to say how I feel with uh, stuff like that, sometimes.” His voice shook as he spoke, mentally cursing to himself for sounding so weak.

“What do y’mean?” Erran said, feeling his boy’s heartbeat slowing back to a normal rate. “With sex?” Without speaking, the boy nodded, not wanting to see his man’s reaction. Erran gently brought his boy’s chin up so he could see his face, but the half-elf clenched his teeth, looking down in submission.

“Lad, could ye look at me?” Erran requested, his fingers lightly pressing against Laszlo’s chin. The boy’s eyebrows knitted further downwards, his green eyes staring pointedly at Erran’s arm. “Laszlo,” he pushed, lifting both hands to his boy’s face. “Please look at me.” Shuddering, Laszlo steeled himself as he met his man’s hazel eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Erran bent down to kiss his lover’s forehead lightly, then pressed his forehead against the boy’s.

“Y’need to tell me when yer upset, aye? Don’t bottle it up, I’m here for ye. I’m sorry I got jealous and pushed,” he spoke. “You’ll never have to have sex w’me if y’don’t want to. I’ll be better at listenin’ so this doesna’ happen again, aye?” 

“I don’t know how to say no,” Laszlo confessed quietly, “I...with,  _ fuck _ ,” he cursed, angry that he was struggling to find the right words.

“I-I’m sorry, Erran. You just wanted to fool around, and I pulled my usual shit again,” the boy sighed, feeling like he was too much work. 

“If y’apologize one more damn time I’m gonna smother ye,” Erran jokingly threatened, tickling the boy’s stomach and making him stutter, a shy giggle rising out. “We’ll go slow, aye? I dinna come into this thinkin’ ye’d jus’ be my personal cocksleeve an’ tha’s it. I like ye a bit more than that.” He kissed Laszlo’s temple as he spoke. “Yer safe w’me, sweet lad.”

They sat there, holding each other and listening to their heartbeats when Laszlo cleared his throat, making to push himself up to stand. Erran followed suit, giving the boy distance as he wiped his eyes/tried to fix his makeup.

“That guy,” Laszlo began, pointing to the closed kitchen door. “I uh...we were fuck buddies for my first boat trip…” he said, a little embarrassed. Erran felt his jealousy returning, but was thankful for his boy’s honesty.

“He take ye?” The firbolg couldn’t help but ask. Laszlo blushed, shaking his head. 

“N-nah, the other way ‘round,” he admitted, feeling awkward for bringing up past partners. “We stopped when I came back to Kovos, promise. I haven’t seen him until we got back on the boat, and we’ve just...kept our distance.” Erran listened, flicking his tail unintentionally as his boy spoke.  _ Good,  _ he greedily thought _. Hasn’t seen my boy or tasted him the way I have, only fer me.  _ He began walking towards him, to which Laszlo quickly held his hands up, “I-it’s only been you since then man, no one else. Erran--” he backed himself into the counter again, cursing. Erran continued walking until he was looking down at his boy, and placed his hands on either side of the counter.

“It’s fine laddie, all fine. Thank ye fer tellin’ me,” he said softly, rubbing his nose into his boy’s hair.

“Guess we’ll need t’show him who yer with now, aye?” he teased, “if those eyes o’his keep creepin’ down to yer damn privates an’ all…” Laszlo looked up, confused, watching as Erran grabbed hold of his boy’s back thighs, hoisting him up onto the counter.

“Is it alrigh’ if I mark ye up down there?” Erran asked, Laszlo blushing at the request.

“Uh...shit, if it helps you sleep at night, sure,” the half-elf said, slowly returning to his cocky ass self. Erran laughed heartily, smacking a thigh as he kneeled in front of his boy.

“J-just hurry, I’m surprised no one’s walked in on us yet,” Laszlo warned, making sure to watch the door every other minute in case he heard movement. Erran quickly took his chance and ducked his head under the boy’s kilt, biting a big, purple-bruised love mark into his boy’s right inner thigh, then one on his left, growling as he did so. Laszlo groaned softly at the biting, putting a hand in Erran’s hair to steady himself. The firbolg wrapped his arms around, gripping the boy’s ass as he suckled a hickey right under Laszlo’s tiny heart tattoo next to his cock.

“Perfect,” Erran stated, moving back up and stepping a bit away, looking at his handiwork. “Raise yer kilt a bit fer me,” he said, putting a hand to his chin. Laszlo sighed, glaring at his man but doing as he was told, his skirts slightly raising to show off his lower thighs. “Higher, laddie, y’know what I want,” the firbolg taunted, grinning with his wide tongue out as Laszlo cursed, his cheeks flushing. His kilt was pushed up close to his hips now, easily showing off the ridiculous hickeys his lover gave, earning a grunt of appreciation from the bigger man. 

“You fucking happy with yourself, old perv?” Laszlo growled under his breath, knowing Erran could hear him just fine. 

“Plenty, baby, plenty,” the older man laughed, motioning Laszlo to hop off the counter so they could return to their duties. “Now, if only I could taste that sweet, sweet velvety little rose of yers again, aye I’d be the happiest bastard ye ever did meet,” he teased, earning a hard smack on his arm from his hot-headed boy.

“Fucking disgusting, shut up,” he snarled as he pushed the older man out the door, his face and shoulders completely red with embarrassment, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm old and writing about my idiot oc son finally having a partner who cares about him helps me get through the shit-year oTL 
> 
> Erran is Rebirthcorbenik's hot oc/npc I fell in love with!


End file.
